Si tu te atreves
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo...Si tú me olvidas, te prometo que te olvido. Después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto, y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar. Dramione, one-shot. Basada en la cancion de Luis Miguel


Me he dado cuenta

_**Me he dado cuenta  
que ha ido surgiendo  
poquito a poco, entre los dos  
Una corriente que nos desborda  
No contenemos ni tú ni yo  
Ya todos notan cuando nos vemos  
que yo te presto más atención **_

Todo comenzó cuando él la dejo, recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Nos encontramos en un el vestíbulo de un restaurant, nunca la había visto llorar y fue algo que hizo mi pecho apretarse. Siempre la vi como una adolescente y joven fuerte, inquebrantable, cada insulto que pronuncie no impacto en ningún momento en ella, causándome la rabia durante 7 años. Y ahí luego de 4 años de salir del colegio y chocamos. Ella me miro y solo basto que dijera -"sácame de aquí"- y yo tomándola del codo desaparecí del lugar olvidándome por completo de lo que me llevaba a ese lugar.

Desde ese momento comenzamos a frecuentarnos, solo como conocidos, éramos parecidos en muchos aspectos y eso realmente me llamo la atención. Cuando niños lo que mas recalcaba era nuestra gran diferencia, siempre creyéndome superior. En ese momento aun lo creía pero mi madurez se había desarrollado y me hacia callar muchas cosas.

Me presento ante sus amigos que me miraron con ojos negativos, se negaban a aceptarme en ese grupo y a mi realmente me daba igual no pensaba mendigar, si ellos no querían ser amigos de alguien tan genial como yo ellos se lo perdían. Hasta que por insistencia de ella les ayude con el paradero de mi tía. Desde ese momento las reuniones con un tazón de café fueron frecuentes, _ella_ se convirtió en una amiga, reemplazando el puesto de Pansy que había muerto a favor de los mortios.

Conocí a su amiga, la pelirroja que compartía con Lovegood el titulo de lunática. Por cierto, _ella_ regreso con cara rajada y eran la pareja glamour de Londres y de todo el mundo mágico, mientras yo comencé con Ginebra, si. Weasley la comadreja pequeña.

Nunca pensé que esta pelirroja me atrapara tanto como para querer casarme, porque asi fue, soy el esposo de esta pelirroja. Como _ella_ es de Potty.

_**Es el momento o fuera o dentro  
No hay otra forma seguir o adiós  
Jamás pensamos que nos haríamos daño  
No somos libres, es un error  
Más quien le pone puertas al campo  
Y quien le dice  
Que no al amor.  
**_

Solo basto una misión para que cometiéramos la locura más increíble de mi vida. De mi parte no fue algo que diga fue de un día para otro. El verla con Potter era incomodo, la relación con la pelirroja era rutina. Llegaba cansada y cuando ella quería yo no quería. Las discusiones comenzaron a aumentar. No puedo ser hipócrita y decir que fue por ella, ya que el estar tan pendiente de los movimientos y acciones de _ella_ que también me despreocupe de mi esposa.

Teníamos otra apariencia, poción multijugos. Ambos éramos morenos, estábamos en cabeza de puerco hogsmade. Supuestamente los mortios se reiniciarían y Potter con la orden querían evitarlo, pero como no se fiaban de mi me enviaron con _ella._ Ella estaba nerviosa, lo note en cuanto la acorrale contra la barra. No con intenciones de acoso sino mas bien para disimular (según yo). Ella me había mirado casi aterrada y con movimientos algo torpes puso su mano en mi pecho para detener la cercanía.

-¿que haces?- pregunto y yo no sabia que contestarle. No me había dado cuenta cuando lo hice y hubo algo que me dio que contestar.

-tus ojos cambiaron- ella me miro mas asustada y yo le sonreí tranquilo y la arrastre hacia lo baños.

_  
__**Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo  
Si tú me olvidas, te prometo que te olvido  
Después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto  
Y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar  
Si tú te atreves, yo renuncio al paraíso  
Amar contigo, a soñarte a que me sueñes  
Y al fin y al cabo más que a nadie nos amamos **____**  
Son pasiones ya tan fuertes  
Que lo nuestro hay que olvidarlo  
Si tú te atreves  
**_

Cerrar la puerta fue la perdición, su cabello castaño y ondulado había regresado haciendo que no pensara bien en lo que hacia. La puerta de pronto estaba cerrada por mi propia varita, _ella_ volteo a verme y note como su respiración estaba mas agitada.

Lo que siguió no recuerdo, pero pronto me vi acorralándola en aquel asqueroso baño, mientras la besaba, mientras sentía sus suaves labios que debí probar antes y no tan tarde. _Ella_ mordió mi labio inferior, provocando que mis emociones se confundieran, que mis raciocinio no trabajara y solo me dejase llevar por ese momento. Sus manos estaban tocaban mi piel, se habían colado por debajo de la camisa que llevaba en ese momento, haciendo erizar cada bello de mi. Escalofrió, calor. Demasiadas cosas habían dentro que querían explotar. Pero se sentía tan bien que no la solté hasta que la puerta se azoto.

-¡salid de ahí!- exclamo una voz y separándonos aun con la respiración agitada, deshizo el hechizo y desaparecimos.

_  
__**Es el momento o fuera o dentro  
No hay otra forma seguir o adiós  
Jamás pensamos que nos haríamos daño  
No somos libres, es un error  
Más quien le pone puertas al campo  
Y quien le dice  
Que no al amor.  
**_

Había un problema, no éramos solo nosotros, esto no era una historia donde yo quisiera hacer un cambio con Potter y asi podríamos estar cada uno con quien le correspondía. Porque _ella_ me corresponde a mi.

Cuando quisimos hablar de lo que paso, llegamos a la habitación matrimonial, la que comparto con Ginebra. No es necesario comentar que paso ahí, porque es mas que obvio lo que pasa en un lugar, donde una mujer y un hombre se atraen. Y para mas una cama en el acto. Ahí la vi nuevamente llorar, luego de que todo pasara, debía sentirse terrible una traicionera, traicionando a dos de sus mejores amigos. Yo solo la abrace sin decir nada, no había anda de que hablar. Además, yo no me arrepentía, si es algo frió pero no siento tal. Nunca me arrepentí de nada, excepto de haberme casado con Ginebra.

_  
__**Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo  
Si tú me olvidas, te prometo que te olvido  
Después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto  
Y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar  
Si tú te atreves, yo renuncio al paraíso  
Amar contigo, a soñarte a que me sueñes  
Y al fin y al cabo más que a nadie nos amamos  
Son pasiones ya tan fuertes  
Que lo nuestro hay que olvidarlo **_

No dejamos de vernos, siempre pasaba, los primeros dias _ella_ se callaba y no decía nada. Luego de las primeras semanas una sonrisa me regalaba y ahora todo es tan normal que aprovechamos el tiempo al máximo. Reconozco que cuando nos juntamos (incluyendo a nuestras parejas oficiales) no puedo evitar mirarla mas de lo que debería. O incluir repentinamente una salida urgente y tratar de marcarla de ahí para ganarme sus regaños y luego su cariño.

Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no pienso seguir esta falsedad, me he aburrido de engañar a Ginebra es mi esposa y no se merece tal, por lo que le he puesto un ultimátum o nos separamos de ellos, o lo hacemos nosotros. Le he ofrecido millones de veces que nos vayamos dejar una nota y desaparecer incluso vivir sin magia, seria capaz de eso pero es ella la que teme a lo que pueda pasar, traicionar a su mejor amigo seria algo inhumano según su punto de vista.

_Fin PoV Draco_

-Ya lo hemos conversado y Harry no se merece esto-dice Hermione a Draco sin mirarle sentándose en aquella cama de la mansión Malfoy. Draco le mira irritado enrojeciendo en el acto se acerca y tomándola bruscamente de los hombros la obliga a mirarle

-Siempre es Potter, dime una sola razón de porque debemos seguir juntos- le pregunto enojado y ella siente una lagrima rodar por su mejilla sin que salga una palabra de sus labios, no le salen las apalabras. Intenta acercase a los labios del rubio pero este se aleja decepcionado solo unos centímetros y suspira.-vale-la suelta y ella aun permanece de pie sintiendo como el le acaricia la mejilla. Se aleja rápidamente pillándola desprevenida y sale de la habitación. Ella se sienta nuevamente en la cama limpiando su mejilla.

_**  
Si tú te atreves**_

-porque te quiero-

**Siempre se me ocurren tonteras, pero no pude evitarlo. Escuche la cancion y ahhh me encanto xD en fin. Besitos**

**DANIIBLACK**


End file.
